


You're Worth It

by gingercanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AssassinStar, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Nyssa on the Waverider, This is, welcome to another new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: AssassinStar + first kiss ficlet. No longer a ficlet, obviously. Zari has been helping Nyssa blend into certain eras as they're both newbies on the ship, then ends up asking her out on a surprise date. Charlie and John help Nyssa get ready. Zari won't tell Nyssa where they're going, no matter what. Just how bad is it to surprise an assassin?With a side of secret coding in the Waverider's system.
Relationships: Charlie & John Constantine, Charlie & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, John Constantine & Nyssa al Ghul, Kendra Saunders/Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul & Charlie, Nyssa al Ghul & Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 45
Kudos: 18





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovevalley45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/gifts).



When Zari first moved onto the Waverider, she bunked with Charlie. Now that the ship was less crowded, she had her own room, complete with a door lock. What she didn’t know was that there were a few people Gideon would always let in. Somehow, Nyssa was one of those people. Zari lay on her bed, a large, leather-bound book in front of her. A light layer of dust had settled on her sheets, rising in a flurry every time she turned a page. Sure, being from the future had its perks. But it also meant that there was more history to learn from. More mistakes to know about. 

Zari glanced up when she heard her door glide open, her eyebrows raised. “Oh!” She pushed herself up into a sitting position when she saw Nyssa lean against the doorway, in her usual uniform. “Hey, what’s up?” 

“Hello. May I come in?” 

“Of course,” Zari said. She figured that it was a given, but after a week, she was getting used to Nyssa’s habits. Patting a spot on her bed, she smiled. “Come, sit.”

Nyssa followed her directions, sitting up straight, keeping her eyes on the slowly closing door. 

“Just out of curiosity, how did you get the code to my room?” 

Frowning, Nyssa glanced from the electrical panel on the wall, to Zari. “I am sorry, there are codes?” 

Zari closed her book, dispersing a cloud of dust. “Yeah, all the bedrooms have a code,” she coughed. “You’ve been on the ship for a week, how’d you miss that?” 

“I've placed my hand on the scanner for every room that I have wanted to enter. The doors all open for me. I do not understand.” 

When Nyssa started biting her lower lip, Zari placed a hand on her knee. “Don’t worry, we can figure that out.” She turned her head to the panel. “Hey, Gidget? Care to explain yourself?” There was a moment of silence, in which Nyssa placed her hand on top of Zari’s. 

“I am sorry, captain Lance has forbidden me to tell anyone about the Epsilon override.” 

“Ugh, fine,” Zari sighed. “They won’t tell me anything around here.” She turned her attention back to Nyssa. “So what’s up?”

Blinking, Nyssa set aside her questions for both Gideon and Sara. Since the override included her, she thought she had a right to know about its function. “I came here to thank you for your help during the last two missions. I am good at many lethal things, but I cannot blend in with people.” Nyssa sighed. 

Zari laughed, taking Nyssa’s hand. “You could blend in with darkness, that’s for sure.” She ran her fingers along the length of Nyssa’s uniform. “No worries, babe. You looked incredible in those outfits, and I would be more than happy to help you again.” 

Gently squeezing Zari’s hand, she smiled. “If that is the case, then I would like to ask you for help once more. There is someone I would like to take out on a date.” 

Her stomach knotted, but Zari kept her face neutral. “Where are you going on this date?” 

“Wherever you would like to go, dear Zari.”

After staring blankly at Nyssa for five seconds, Zari realised what was happening. “Wait, you want to take me on a date?” 

“Yes. If you will have me, of course.” She raised her eyebrows at Zari’s confused expression.

“Oh, definitely.” She cupped Nyssa’s face and kissed her. “And I already have an idea for this date.”

“Will you tell me about your idea?” Nyssa recovered quickly, placing her hands on Zari’s waist.

“Nope,” she teased. “It’ll be a surprise.”

Nyssa laughed. “My dear Zari, I am an assassin, surprising me is extremely dangerous.”

“You’re worth the risk.” 


	2. The Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So remember when this was just a ficlet? Yeah something went wrong. Sara explains about the Epsilon override, feeling territorial over the 'beloved' title. Charlie and John help Nyssa get ready for the date. Yes, the date is still coming.

Nyssa held her personalised mug with the tips of her fingers, watching the steam rise from her tea. During her first morning on the Waverider, she had noticed that everyone had their own special mug. She thought it was cute, another way for the team to bond. She had told Nate and John this, and the next morning, Nate brought her a brand new mug. It was clear that they had not thought of the text alone. The front of the mug said _‘Sassy assassin’_ while the back read _‘out of boys’ league’_. She had to assume that Charlie, Sara, Ava and Zari had helped. Nevertheless, she cherished it. 

The door to her room opened and Sara walked in. “Hey. So I hear that Zari asked you out.” 

Nyssa shifted on her couch so Sara could sit next to her. “Yes, she did. Are you okay with that?” 

Sitting down, Sara smiled. “Of course. I want you to be happy, and if Zari will make you happy then that’s great.”

A fuzzy feeling appeared in the pit of her stomach. “Thank you. I appreciate that my-” Nyssa stopped herself. 

“Yeah, that’s going to take some getting used to. Not just for you, for me too.” Sara sighed. “I can’t believe I’ll be losing the title of ‘your beloved’ to another woman.”

Nyssa smiled. “Did you expect to stay my beloved forever? You have moved on.” 

“Not really.” Sara shrugged. “I guess I feel territorial about that title.”

Placing a hand on Sara’s knee, Nyssa nodded. “I understand that. Oh, I have a question concerning the Waverider and it’s security settings.”

“What is it?” Sara tilted her head. 

“What is the Epsilon override?” 

“Ah.” Sara blushed and ran her hands through her hair. “Right. Remember when Jax brought you onto the ship because he thought that we should be together?”

“Yes, I do.” Nyssa thought back. She had been on a mission in Canada when the jumpship showed up, and this young man told her that she should be with Sara. Since she didn’t understand what was going on, she obliged and Jax brought her on the Waverider. Sara explained that she had been lonely and told Jax about their past relationship, and Jax, being as sweet as he is, took action. They spent all night talking, and Sara offered her a place among the legends. But Nyssa had declined. She had business to attend to in her time. 

Sara started fidgeting with her rings. “Well, back then, we had just updated the security system. The codes had been created, but the team was so used to being able to walk in that we turned them off for that team. Of course, most of that team is no longer on the Waverider.” She sighed. “When you visited, and I offered you a place among the legends… I promised you that the door would stay open. Which is why I added you to the override. You may be the newest member of the team, but you’re not the newest person on the ship.” Sara placed a hand on Nyssa’s and squeezed.

“That is very kind, Sara,” Nyssa spoke softly. “I must say, the override is interesting to Zari. She might attempt to pry the answer out of Gideon.” 

“Unless she hacks Gideon, I doubt that she’ll get an answer,” Sara snorted. 

“I do not doubt her skills.” 

<><>

“Hey princess, I’m here to help you get dressed for your date with Zari.” Charlie’s voice came through the speaker on the right of Nyssa’s door. 

“Please let them in, Gideon,” Nyssa said. The door opened to reveal Charlie, wearing a large smirk.

“Before you say anything, I must inform you that I am not a princess.” Nyssa closed the large book she was reading and got up from her desk.

Charlie dragged a rack of clothes in behind them. “You’re basically demon royalty, which means, in my heart, you’re a princess. You talk like the queen.” They came to a stop, leaning on the clothing rack.

“Which queen?” 

“Oh, bloody hell. Freddie Mercury. Now come here.”

Nyssa moved toward Charlie, eyeing the clothing on the rack. “There are no extravagant or time-accurate clothes. Where are we going?”

Rolling their eyes, Charlie picked out an outfit. “I’m not telling, she’ll kill me if I do. Here, try this on.” They held out a simple, dark green dress. 

“Oh no.” Nyssa backed away. “I cannot have bare legs. They are covered in scars, she will not like them.”

“Just try it on, for me?” Charlie batted their eyelashes. “I promise I won’t make you wear it if you don’t want to.” 

Nyssa attempted to avoid Charlie’s begging eyes, but she took the dress. “Fine, if I must.” She proceeded to turn around and strip herself off her uniform. 

“Fuck what-” Charlie stopped themselves, deciding to turn around instead. They knew that Nyssa had grown up in a different culture. That didn’t mean Charlie expected Nyssa to change in front of them. A soft tap on the shoulder signalled Charlie that it was okay to turn around again. They eyed Nyssa in the dress, the way the fabric stretched over her biceps, and the skirt flared out at her waist. Where it ended, a large, jagged scar peeked out from under the fabric. When Nyssa saw them watching, she tugged the skirt a little lower. 

“What are you thinking, Charlie?” She folded her hands behind her back.

Charlie bit their lip. “You look incredible, princess. But if you’re really uncomfortable with showing skin, there’s a solution to that.” They turned back to the clothing rack and grabbed a set of black tights, and a set of fishnets. “Personally, I say go with these,” Charlie said, holding out the fishnets. “Your legs are bloody amazing and they’re not going to scare anyone off. If anything it’ll help you on your date.”

“How would they help me?” 

A string of curse words ran through Charlie’s mind. _The woman was hot, dangerous, and completely clueless._ “Trust me. Try them on and we can test them on John, you’re comfortable with him right?”

Reaching out, Nyssa took the fishnets. “Yes. I have helped him with his magic and his relationship with mister Green.” She attempted to figure out how to pull on the fishnets. “Please help me?”   
The curse words came back around as Charlie helped Nyssa. As did the words _‘too pretty for her own damn good’_. When they were done, Charlie tugged on the waist of the green dress.

“There,” they said. “You look incredible. Put on your shoes and we can go show John.”

Nyssa followed their instructions and together, they went to the library. 

“Hey Johnno, I need your help. The princess doesn’t trust my judgement.” Charlie showed Nyssa off when John stood up, his head appearing over a pile of books.

“Bloody hell, who’re you trying to kill?” John tugged on his loose tie.

Raising her eyebrows, Nyssa took a step forward. “No one, for a change. Zari has asked me out and Charlie is helping me get dressed. I do not know where we are going on our date.”

“You ‘n Zari, huh?” John teased. “So what’s the problem?” 

Hopping onto one of the empty desks, Charlie pointed to Nyssa’s pale legs. “She’s worried that the scars will put people off.” 

John walked around his desk and crouched, eyeing Nyssa’s scarred skin. “They only make you more interesting, love.” He raised himself back to his full height.

“Is that good enough for ya?” Charlie hopped off the desk, wrapping an arm around Nyssa’s shoulders. 

“Yes. Thank you, both of you.” 

Walking Nyssa out the door, Charlie glanced back. “Thanks, Johnno,” they yelled. They brought Nyssa back to her room, before going to talk to Zari. They had to make sure Zari wouldn’t implode when she saw Nyssa in the outfit.

<><>

“Hey babe, I’m here to pick you up.” Zari’s bubbly voice came through the speaker. 

After one last glance in the mirror, Nyssa tugged down her dress. Just in case, she thought. “Please let her in, Gideon,” she said, turning to the door. 

Zari couldn’t help but stare in amazement when she laid eyes on her date. “Holy shit. I am so glad I sent Charlie to help you.”

Blushing, Nyssa looked at Zari, from the soft yellow crop top, leaving just a sliver of her toned stomach, to the dark green midi skirt, matching Nyssa’s dress. “You are beautiful, my dear Zari. Now, will you tell me where you are taking me?” 

Closing the distance between them, Zari smiled. “Definitely not.” She tapped the tip of Nyssa’s nose. “Gidget?” 

“Yes, miss Tarazi?” Nyssa could practically hear the sigh in Gideon’s voice. 

“I gave you our destination, right?”

“Yes, you did.” 

Zari bounced on the balls of her feet, before pulling Nyssa out of the door. “C’mon, let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love my AssassinStar babies.  
> Love,  
> Freckles


	3. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zari takes Nyssa to Star City for donuts. Laurel is mentioned, and they learn what Kendra and Felicity have been up to.

Watching through the windows, as the jumpship descended to below the thick deck of clouds, Zari took Nyssa’s hand. “I really hope you like it,” she said softly. 

“My dear Zari, wherever you are taking me, will be perfect. Because you have put effort into this outing, and I trust your intentions.” She squeezed Zari’s hand. “Aside from that, I heard you ask Sara what my favourite place on earth was.”

“Wait, you did?!” 

Nyssa nodded. “I did. But because I did not want to intrude, I missed the answer.” She leaned forward, searching for a recognisable landmark in the scenery.   
When the ship landed in a patch of trees, Nyssa still didn’t know where they were. Zari had strategically arranged their flying route so she couldn’t figure it out before they landed. The surprise had to stay a surprise. 

“C’mon!” Zari hopped out of the jumpship, as steady as a rock on those sneaker-heels of hers. Throwing her loose curls over her shoulder, she held out a hand for Nyssa. “Welcome to…” Zari trailed off, hoping that Nyssa would finish her sentence. 

Intertwining her fingers with Zari’s Nyssa slowly looked around until she spotted a small sign. “We’re in Star City? Why did you bring me to Star City?” 

Zari’s face fell as she bit her lip. “You don’t like it? As you heard, I asked Sara what your favourite place was. She put me through to Felicity, who told me, uh.” Zari sighed. “She told me some stuff about the time you spent with Laurel.” 

The mention of Sara’s sister hit Nyssa like a freight train. The only thing that kept Nyssa from taking a step back was Zari’s hand in hers. “Oh. _Oh._ ” Nyssa searched her memory. “ _The past few weeks… they’ve enlightened me_. Those words brought us here?”

Shrugging, Zari said, “well, that, and the other line.” 

Nyssa thought for a moment. “ _Happiness is not something that was ever meant for me?_ ” Having her own words come out as a question it caused Nyssa to reflect on them. 

“I figured, if this was the place where you first felt free, it would be a nice place to have a date. Did I get it wrong?” 

Watching Zari’s big brown eyes, Nyssa smiled. “No. You chose a perfect location.” She leaned in and placed a kiss on Zari’s cheek. 

“Oh good. Come with me!” Zari pulled Nyssa out of the small forest, clicking a button on the ‘keys’ of the jumpship. After the awful experience Sara had when Jax, Mick, and Stein took the jumpship when she needed it, a key was made. The doors could no longer be opened without it. This way, no one would be stranded again. Unless they were forgotten of course. 

“Now that we are at our destination, will you tell me what we are doing here?” Nyssa let Zari clutch at her arm as they slowly made their way into the centre of the city. 

“Would you just let me surprise you?” Zari tapped at Nyssa’s bicep. “I promise I’m not leading you into an ambush or anything.”  
Since she hadn’t considered that idea, Nyssa’s mind started to wander. Not that it managed to get very far, no. 

“So this is what 2019 looks like? Hmm.” Zari’s eyes went from the bright advertising boards to the clothing shop on the other side of the street.   
Nyssa flexed her arm under Zari’s grip. “Is it not to your liking?” 

“Oh no, I like it!” She ran her fingers up and down Nyssa’s arm. “When I asked Gidget to tell me about Star City and this time, I never actually saw it.”

As Zari led Nyssa through the city she used to know, she kept her mind on Zari. “You have not seen 2019? Forgive me, I have only seen your last three missions with the legends.” 

“No, I’ve seen 2017 though.” Zari smiled as they entered a small side street. “I liked you in 1950s fashion. You looked amazing. And you were incredible atop a white horse. My hero.”   
They came to a stop in front of a quaint little cafe, the name ‘The Hawk Spot’ on the sign in the colour of the sun. 

Nyssa pulled the door open, curiosity losing from her manners. She followed Zari inside, who instantly took her arm. 

The cafe was gently lit, with bookcases covering an entire wall. Soft, inviting chairs stood around tables large enough to work on, which many customers did. The design might have been simple but on every table stood a touchpad, through which customers could order whatever they wanted. Above the counter hung a large blackboard, advertising both baking lessons for beginners and coding lessons for beginners. Since both of them had an interest in stories, they walked to the bookcase. They were neatly sorted by genre and author, next to a large collection of college books you could use. 

“I have not been here before.” Nyssa kept her voice down so she wouldn’t disturb the other customers.

“I know. I took this city for you, but I wanted to get something I love, so I asked Gidget what the best donut shop in Star City was. In 2019, of course.” She waved her right hand around, showing off the cafe. “This is it.” 

Nyssa smiled as they walked to the counter. “You have picked a wonderful first date, my dear Zari.” 

Zari tugged on Nyssa’s arm so she could kiss her cheek. “Thanks. So, what’s your favourite kind of donut?” 

“I have a confession to make,” Nyssa said softly, watching the barista behind the counter. When she smiled at their interaction, Nyssa turned her attention back to Zari. “I have never had a donut before.”

Gasping, Zari placed her free hand on her chest. “Well, we have to fix that.” She turned to the barista with a polite smile. “Two donuts with strawberry frosting and sprinkles, please.” 

“Sure! Would you like anything to drink as well?” 

Nyssa glanced down at the nametag. “What would you recommend, Kendra?”

Kendra paused, leaning against the counter as she eyed the two. “We have some fresh green juice, and our coffee is great. You remind me of someone my girlfriend talks about from time to time.”   
Tightening her grip on Nyssa’s arm, Zari lost her smile. 

“Two green juices please.” Nyssa glanced at Zari. “It is possible that your girlfriend knows me. I’ve been around from time to time.” 

After paying, they sat down at a table near the back, so they wouldn’t be disturbed. Zari reluctantly let go of Nyssa’s arm and glanced at Kendra. “Do you know her?”

Reaching across the table, she took Zari’s hand. “Not as far as my memory serves. I do have friends in this city, my dear Zari. It is not strange that this woman might have ties with one of them.” She tapped a finger on the back of Zari’s hand to get her attention.

“Sorry,” Zari said. She turned back to Nyssa and smiled. “How did you know I wanted a green juice and not a coffee?”

“I have been on the ship for a week and a half. Every morning, they fight over who gets coffee first while you sit at the table, sipping your juice.”

“I can’t help it, it’s just so funny!” 

As soon as their order was ready, Kendra delivered it to their table. 

“These look amazing!” Zari glanced up and gave Kendra an apologetic smile. “Thank you.” 

“No worries. Your outfit is wonderful by the way.” She walked back to the counter as Zari quickly glanced down. 

“She’s right. You look beautiful.” 

Blushing, she pushed a donut and a glass of juice across the table. “Here, I want to know what you think.”

Nyssa held the donuts on the tips of her fingers, careful not to touch the frosting. “Would you stop watching me with that expression? It is making me nervous.”

“Sorry!” Zari picked up her drink, unable to wipe the smile off her face. She kept her eyes on Nyssa’s plate until the donut was back there. “So, what’d you think?”

Laughing at Zari’s eagerness, Nyssa wiped the crumbs off her hands. “I like it.” 

“Good! It’s my favourite type of donut.” Zari bit into her own, an expression of pure ecstasy on her face.

“You are beautiful, Zari.”   
Wiping crumbs off her face, she smiled. “So are you. Remember the 1950s mission we did in Utah?”

“Yes. My first legends mission. Your scan showed that you had found one of my father’s assassins there, so Sara called.”  
Zari thought back to the first time she saw Nyssa, as a hologram. “You showed up in your league uniform. As if that wasn’t going to rat you out.”  
Nyssa shrugged. “I know how to kill. I do not know what people wore in the 1950s in Utah.” 

The vivid image of Nyssa kicking ass on heels in a soft blue dress appeared from Zari’s memories. “Well, now you know both. Convincing you to wear that dress was an adventure.” 

Blushing, Nyssa sipped her juice.

_After a short introduction to the team, Sara handed Nyssa over to Zari, who took her to the fabrication room._

_“What are we here for? I am here to figure out which one of my father’s assassins are here.” She watched as Zari tapped a bunch of buttons on the touch screen in the wall._

_After entering the correct information, the fabricator started producing some outfit options for Nyssa. Zari turned and placed a hand on Nyssa’s shoulder. A bold move, touching an assassin. “I know what you’re here for. But if you show up in Utah, in 1950, wearing this.” She ran her hands down Nyssa’s arm. “You will be the anachronism.” She turned around and tugged on the clothing rack the fabricator produced. “I assume that taking off that uniform takes some time, so get started.”_  
_Raising her eyebrows at the command, Nyssa started removing her uniform._

_Pushing through the hangers, Zari’s gaze eventually came to rest on a soft blue dress. She glanced back at Nyssa and swallowed, hard. Nyssa stripped down to her underwear, her muscles and scars creating a beautiful mosaic through her pale skin. Zari coughed and held the dress out in front of her, focusing on the colour. “Here, try this on. I think you’ll look great.”_  
_Once again, Nyssa followed Zari’s instructions. From under her eyelashes, she looked at Zari. Zari intrigued her._

<><>

“I could have made a worse impression. Though I am not proud of the one I did make.” 

Zari reached out, taking Nyssa’s hand. “Oh, babe. You should be, I thought you were hot as hell.”   
After they finished their juice and donuts, they went to the counter to compliment Kendra. 

Nyssa’s eyes widened as she saw Felicity organising the bags of coffee beans, an apron around her waist. “Hi.” 

“Nyssa?!” Felicity walked around the counter and hugged an astonished Nyssa, much to Zari’s dislike. “I can’t believe you’re here! How are you here? And who is this?” She held out her hand to shake Zari’s.

“I will take those one at a time,” Nyssa said, watching Zari take Felicity’s hand. “I am here thanks to the jumpship. This is Zari Tarazi.”

“Who are you?” Zari took Nyssa’s arm, flashing Felicity a curious smile.

Felicity glanced to the screen behind the counter, which was flashing a few lights. “It’s a long story, but I’m Felicity. Felicity Smoak.” She moved back to her spot behind the counter. “I have to get back to work but it was really nice to see you! And to meet you, Zari. Feel free to call, since it works now.”

Zari and Nyssa left the cafe, still surprised. 

“So, the long story?” Zari asked.

Nyssa placed a kiss on Zari’s cheek. “I will tell you on the way to our next destination.”

“Wait, what’s our next destination?”

“A surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I HAVE AN ASSASSINSTAR PROBLEM. Please let me know what y'all think, this is my new favourite fic. No this isn't the end.  
> Love,  
> Freckles


	4. Black and White Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa explains her history with the Arrow team. They go for milkshakes and get to know each other.

This time, Nyssa took the lead, waving in and out of side streets and passageways. As they walked, she filled Zari in on her history with team Arrow. The good, the bad, and the time she punched Oliver in the face. Sure, Zari knew that Nyssa and Sara had their history. But she didn’t know how deep their relationship went. She started chewing on the inside of her cheek when Nyssa told her how Sara came back to help her escape from Nanda Parbat. 

Nyssa instantly stopped walking and held on tight to Zari’s arm. “Are you alright?” She asked, searching for eye contact. “My dear Zari, please do not be jealous. Yes, my love for Sara was strong. She loved me too. Our love did not last, we both realised that it could not go on.” She cupped Zari’s face, looking deep into her eyes. “I adore Sara.” 

Zari wrapped her fingers around Nyssa’s wrist, pulling them down. “Nyssa…” 

“Please, let me finish. I adore Sara. She does occupy a special place in my heart. But not because I am in love with her, no. Not anymore.” Nyssa took one of Zari’s hands, placing them on her chest. “She is important to me because she was my first real love. If you were to ask her if she still loves me, her answer would be the same. Please, do not see my history as my present. I chose to ask you out because you intrigue me.” 

Slowly, Zari let go of Nyssa’s wrists. “Is that really why you asked me out?” 

“You truly are interesting. But you are beautiful, smart, and funny as well. Please, do not be jealous. There is no need.” 

Her eyes brightened as she leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Nyssa’s lips. “Okay. I won’t be jealous.” They started walking again. “I might be a little possessive though.” 

“That is appreciated.”

Nyssa came to a stop in front of a fast-food restaurant, a large smile on her face. 

“This is it?” Zari raised an eyebrow. 

Smiling, she took Zari’s hand. “Have you ever had a black and white milkshake?” 

“No. I’m surprised you’ve had a milkshake. I’m sure they didn’t have that in Nanda Parbat.” 

“Laurel taught me about these. Come, we can get them to go and enjoy the small forest.” She went inside, pulling Zari along with her. 

<><>

They sat in the doorway of the jumpship, watching stray sunbeams brighten the space around them. Zari leaned her head on Nyssa’s shoulder, sipping the black and white milkshake. “Hey, Nyssa?”

“Yes, my dear Zari?”

“I really love it when you call me that. Have you ever wished you had superpowers?” Zari felt Nyssa shift so she raised her head.

Sipping her milkshake, she searched her memories. “I do not think so. Not in the traditional sense. I have wished to be able to change my father’s mind about some things. For that, I would have needed a miracle. Why do you ask?”

Tapping her fingers on the edge of the jumpship, Zari sighed. “I see you and Sara doing all of these incredible things, without any powers. You take huge risks. You could’ve died so many times. Sara did.”

Nyssa rubbed the back of her neck. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Oh absolutely, what is it?”

“When I was young, my father sent me on my own missions before I was ready.” 

Zari eyed Nyssa with concern. “I’m really sorry, Nyssa. Wait. Did you die?!” She asked, her eyes widening.

Nyssa bit her lip. “Yes. I have died. It is how my father could turn me into a cold-blooded killer. Do not tell the other legends. Sara does not know. Please, continue with your thoughts.” 

Reaching out, Zari linked her pinky with Nyssa’s. “I won’t tell. Um. Right. I see you and Sara doing these amazing things, and I’d love to learn them. But I feel drawn to the totems.”

Furrowing her brow, Nyssa asked, “totems plural?”

“Yes. When I first learned how to operate the jumpship, I went to meet Mari. I had to know what she was like. With Sara’s endless stories about Amaya's adventures and Behrad being such a hero, I needed to know if their experience was universal. Growing up with the totem.” She briefly touched the empty bracelet on her wrist. “I was drawn to power.” Placing a hand on Nyssa’s knee, she smiled. “Like I’m drawn to you.” 

“You are drawn to me like you are to the ancient totems?” 

Zari sipped her milkshake, trying to figure out whether this was a trick question. “I’m not saying I’m drawn to power, though that is what you exude. I think the attraction to the totems is hereditary for me. As Sara said, the totems are passed down from generation to generation. It’s in my blood. My attraction to you, well you scared the crap out of Behrad so.” They laughed and Nyssa wrapped an arm around Zari. 

“Unlike you, I do not have some form of superpowers coursing through my veins.” She caught Zari’s ‘you never know’ expression and smiled. “No superpower that I am aware of. The waters from the Lazarus pit have taken my fear of death, but that is all.”

Zari finished her milkshake with a smile. “I have no powers either. Other than the ability to use Behrad’s totem, that is. Technically, everyone could learn how to do that.” She bumped the empty container against Nyssa’s leg. “These are incredible, I’m glad you took me to get one.” 

Pressing a kiss to Zari’s head, Nyssa smiled. “I will admit that you looked incredible when you used the totem. Though that is always true.” She drank the last of her milkshake. “My happy memories here have been associated with trying odd foods and making new memories. It is only logical that you should try them too.” 

Zari snorted. “Okay, that’s really cheesy but I’ll let it slide because you’re so cute.” 

“Cheesy?”

“Cheesy. Like something really soft and romantic. As in, if you were to say this on the Waverider around the rest of the team, half of them would pretend to vomit.” She thought for a moment. “Definitely Charlie and Behrad. Ava too. John respects you too much.”

“Oh no, I do understand cheesy. But that was not cheesy for me. I could be a lot more romantic.” A smirk appeared on her lips.

Laughing, Zari nodded. “Yeah, I figured. That’s why Sara wouldn’t make fun, she’s definitely seen you be even more romantic.” 

“Do not tell the others, but Sara can be cheesy too.”

“Oh man, I’m totally telling the others.” Zari gently pulled the empty container out of Nyssa’s hands and put them to the side. She pulled her legs up, tucking them underneath her so she had some inches on Nyssa. “I know we have to return to the ship soon, but here, it’s private. We can talk and be cheesy without someone making fun of us. And…” She placed her hands on Nyssa’s shoulders, steadying herself as she swung one leg to the other side of Nyssa’s thighs.

Nyssa instinctively took hold of her hips, watching Zari’s movements like a cat preparing to attack.

“As long as we’re alone…” Zari’s voice dropped as she tangled her fingers in Nyssa’s hair. Carefully, she lowered herself onto Nyssa’s lap. “I just really want to spend the rest of the time we have kissing you. Okay?” One of her hands slid down, resting against the back of Nyssa’s neck.

Swallowing hard, she looked into Zari’s eyes. “I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo what'd you guys think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Zari have a heart to heart, as Charlie and Nyssa do too. John makes dinner.

When Zari returned to her room to change in time for dinner, she found Sara on her bed. “Hello captain,” Zari said, caution in her voice. In her limited time on board, she barely spent any of it with Sara. Not that she was avoiding her, no. It just kind of happened. 

“Hey, Z. Sorry for showing up without a warning.” Sara watched as Zari kicked off her sneaker heels and ran a hand through her hair. “How was your date with Nyssa?”

Suspicion started to grow in the back of Zari’s mind. “It was wonderful.” Running her fingers over her skirt, she wished Sara would leave. Unlike Nyssa, Zari knew that taking off her clothes in front of someone was not a standard thing to do. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sara move to the edge of her bed.

“Zari?” Sara’s voice was softer than Zari had ever heard it. 

“Yeah? I assume this is the explanation for the reason of your breaking into my room.” She walked across her room and paused in front of Sara, waiting for eye contact. 

Sara sat up, a smile on her lips. “First, I’m the captain. I have the right to enter all the rooms on this ship. I’m kind of like Gideon.” She paused as Zari sat down next to her. “But yes, there is a different reason why I’m here. Other than enjoying my captain power.” 

“Are you going to tell me or am I supposed to guess?” The words were annoyed but the tone was teasing. She watched as Sara’s fingers looped around her bracelet, relentless energy and fidgeting winning from the calm expression on Sara’s face. 

“Right, sorry. This is pretty.” She released the silver chain and moved onto her rings, twisting them as the words tumbled out of her mouth. “I know you don’t really know me, or any of the legends apart from your brother for that matter, but…” Her words paused as she chewed on her lower lip. “I care about Nyssa. And since you’re getting so close to her so quickly, I need to know that this is for real.” A small, braided ring slipped from her grasp and went tumbling onto the floor. 

“What do you mean, for real?” The words seemed to echo around the room and Zari kept her eyes trained on Sara’s ring. No true beginning, no true end. Seemingly like Nyssa’s relationship with Sara. She ignored the twitch in the pit of her stomach. 

Sara got up, chasing her ring over the floor. “I mean that this relationship you’re developing with Nyssa, that it-” She managed to grab her ring and slipped it back onto her pinky. “-That it’s real. And not something you’ll shove aside in a few months.” Unable to prevent herself, Sara slipped into an old habit, managing to walk silently over the metal floor in her heavy boots. 

_That’s something Nyssa taught her._ The words twitched around the back of Zari’s mind, severely annoying her. “Is this your odd attempt of preventing me from breaking Nyssa’s heart?” She paused, waiting for Sara to sit down again. “Because I think that she’s had that experience with you already. I won’t hurt her, that is not my goal. But I do not think you can say anything on the matter, for how you’ve broken her heart.” The amount of time she had been spending with Nyssa slipped into her speech, adapting her words. She expected Sara to attack her, defend herself for the broken heart she’d handed Nyssa. She expected Sara to walk out on her, or toss her off the ship. But most of all, she did not expect Sara to wrap her arms around her and sigh softly.

“Listen, Zari. I know what I did. I don’t expect you to understand. But I want you to know that Nyssa will bring down the world for the woman she loves. Even if she’ll go tumbling down with it.” Sara pulled back, her eyes boring into Zari’s. “Just be careful with her, please. If you have any trouble, come to me.” 

“You want to help your ex-girlfriend and her new date stay together?” Zari cocked an eyebrow. 

“As odd as that sounds, yes. Before we fell in love, Nyssa was my best friend. She still is one of my dearest friends.” Sara noted the twitch in Zari’s shoulder at the phrase ‘dearest’ but let it slide. “I want both her and you to be happy.”

“Alright, I will talk to you when I need advice. Though I should let you know Charlie’s also constantly around in case I want to talk about Nyssa.”

Sara snorted. “Yeah, I think you have a little competition. Charlie’s definitely into her as well.” She shrugged. “Who can blame them?”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Zari paused and smiled. “Nyssa told me you could be cheesy. She didn’t tell me you could be this cheesy.”

“Oh god damn it. I’m going to have to talk to her. No one needs to know that I have a heart,” she grumbled. She got up and walked to the door, pausing at the doorway. “Hey, Zari?”

“Yes?”

“You’re good together.” With that, Sara left. 

<><>

As Zari found Sara upon her bed, Nyssa found Charlie. Luckily, not upon her bed. Charlie sat with their back against Nyssa’s door, a set of large headphones resting on their curls as they sipped what Nyssa had to assume was vodka. It may have looked like water, but it certainly didn’t smell that way. “Hello.” Nyssa slowed her pace and fidgeted with the skirt of her dress.

“Hey princess, you seem to have enjoyed yourself.” With a swift movement, Charlie got up and pulled their headphones around their neck. Now that they were closer together, Nyssa could hear some old songs playing through the speakers. 

“Yes, I have.” She searched for the correct words to say to phrase her question. “For how long have you been sitting here?” Reaching out, she placed her palm on the scanner. 

“Identity confirmed, Nyssa al Ghul.” The door slid open and Nyssa walked inside, her silent footsteps followed by what sounded like heavy stomping. She smiled to herself.

“What’re you laughing about?” Charlie cocked an eyebrow, as a gleam appeared in their eyes. “Do I want to know what you did in the jumpship? Did ya do Z in the jumpship?” Before Nyssa could stop them, Charlie continued. “Oh let’s be real, Z’s more of a top. Did she do you in the jumpship?”

“Please, Charlie.” Nyssa ignored her slightly heightened heartbeat. “My smile was about how bad of an assassin you would make. You walk as loud as an elephant in a metal zoo. As for your other questions, I am not one to speak of such things.” Taking off her boots, she mumbled, “in contrast to many others on this ship.” They had both been present when John had told the story of how he had fucked King Shark. A memory they would love to erase. 

“Ah, fine.” Charlie rolled their eyes. “I don’t need to be quiet to be an assassin, princess.” Their voice came in a mocking tone, but their smile was genuine. “As a shapeshifter, I can just become inconspicuous. In a moment, Charlie became Sara Lance. “Hey, sexy assassin.” The voice change was flawless, Charlie prided themselves on that.

The words punched Nyssa in the gut as she whirled around, shoving her past memories with Sara to the very back of her mind. “Shift, and do not speak those words with her vocal cords ever again,” she commanded. 

Realising their mistake, Charlie returned to Charlie. In their haste, one mistake was made. The form of Amaya gingerly tapped Nyssa on the shoulder, and their eyes were softer. “I’m sorry, princess.” The British accent had left, traded for an American one. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

When Nyssa turned around, she frowned. “Who is this? It is you, but not truly you.” Oddly enough, she reached out, fingers touching to the long curls. Then it dawned on her. “This is the Amaya Jiwe, correct? The woman Sara cannot stop talking about?” 

The softness that Amaya enveloped showed in every movement and word. “Yes,” Charlie said. “This is the true Amaya Jiwe. And Sara definitely loved that woman. I wanted to return to my usual form but in my haste, I overcorrected.” Charlie’s words were not a hundred percent Charlie’s and for a moment, they felt as if Amaya was becoming a dominant personality. 

“I am sorry for my harsh words. If you must know, my past with Sara is complicated and messy. I love her, as she loves me, and from time to time we do talk about what we had.” For a moment, Nyssa reflected on her reaction. Years ago, she would never have explained the reason behind her anger. She would have commanded Charlie to leave and would have taken her sword to the training centre. “Return to your usual form.” After a moment, she added a “please.”  
It took some focus for Charlie to return to Charlie, a gut feeling telling them that this was who they should be for that moment. But Nyssa asked for Charlie, not Amaya. So, Charlie, they will be.

“I know I shouldn’t pry. Curiosity is one of my things, years of getting into trouble for it and I know I’ll never learn.” They sighed, settling back into their own accent and ways of speech. “Just wanted to show off my shifting, I don’t get to play around a lot anymore.” 

Nyssa sat down in her desk chair, tucking her feet under her legs. Somehow, she made sitting criss-cross seem comfortable. “Alright, I can think of a solution to that,” she spoke, pushing any hope of changing before dinner away. 

“Hit me, princess.”

“I would like you to shift into your favourite legend.” Nyssa mentally collected a few traits as Charlie shifted into John.

“Hello, love,” Charlie said, tucking a cigarette between their lips. 

Raising an eyebrow, Nyssa snatched the cigarette. “I know you are committed to your shifting but I refuse to let you do that. For your next one, show me, in your opinion, the smartest legend.”   
In a few seconds, Charlie became Gideon. 

“Who is that?”

“That is my human form, miss al Ghul.” A twinge of joy shone through Gideon’s words.

Nyssa blinked a few times. “Gideon, you are both beautiful and smart.”

“Thank you. I can tell you the same.”

With a sigh, Charlie returned to Charlie. “Are you two done flirting yet? What’s next?” 

A blush crept onto Nyssa’s cheeks. “My apologies. Would you show me, in your opinion, the strongest legend?” 

“That’s simple.” Charlie became Nyssa, though their eyes showed their true nature. Some shifts were simple, others had their own ways of life, like Nyssa. 

“I do not understand.” As her fingers traced the pattern of her tights, Nyssa sat up. “Why would you think that I am the strongest legend? I am barely a legend.” 

“Everyone on this ship is a legend, including you. Sara’s told stories about you to me when she first found out I’m a fate. Her near-death experiences and her actual death are stories intertwined with her attachment to you. Plus, she thought you were more than human too.” In the most contrasting way, Charlie took a few steps forward until their knees hit Nyssa’s. 

Seeing herself walk with mischief, comfortable and adjusted to life as a legend caused Nyssa to lose her focus. She wobbled in the chair. “Your version of me is off,” she said, her voice tight.

“Nope. This version of you is just a little more like me, princess.” But Charlie could see that it was throwing Nyssa off, making her uncomfortable. In a few seconds, Charlie was themself again. 

The ripped jeans tickled Nyssa’s legs and a smile appeared on her lips. “Alright, Charlie. I must change before dinner. Would you remind me who has cooking duty tonight?” With a gentle push, she got up and moved past Charlie, slipping the sleeves of her dress past her shoulders. 

After a few seconds of panic and many curses, though silently, Charlie kept their eyes on Nyssa’s legs. The soft green fabric passed Charlie’s eyes and they shook their head. “Uh, John, I think. Don’t expect anything great, last time he made us beer. Zari kicked his ass, then made us mac and cheese.” 

Completely oblivious to Charlie’s queer panic, Nyssa moved to the clothing rack that still stood in her room. “I am glad Zari is aboard. Sara has many talents but cooking is not one of them.” Her fingers brushed over a pair of ripped jeans, considering them. She thought of Zari, thinking about her fashion sense and decided to pull them on.

“Yeah, I never expected her to be good at cooking, apart from slicing stuff. So, how about you princess? Should I fear the day it’s your turn to cook?” Their eyes moved over Nyssa’s legs as the fishnets were partly covered by black jeans. The rips showed off both the fishnets and Nyssa’s scars.

A moment passed before Nyssa spoke again. “Charlie, how does this look? Is it fashionable?” She looped her fingers around the belt loops on her hips. 

“Yes, you look super hot. Put on a bloody shirt, I can’t go around hitting on Z’s girl.” Charlie rolled their eyes and turned their focus to the remaining clothes. “How come you’re not just going back to your uniform?”

“You have seen my uniform. It’s a lot of effort to put on. Plus, it is quite warm and so is the ship.” She watched Charlie look through the clothing. “What did you mean by ‘I can’t go around hitting on Z’s girl’?” The words felt foreign in her mouth, not at all like her.

Leaning on the rack, Charlie sighed and turned to face Nyssa. “You are very attractive and so clueless. I love hanging out with you and talking to you but when you take off your clothes I’m reminded of the fact that you’re super hot. That’s all, princess.” Their eyes quickly went over Nyssa, before they returned to the clothes. 

“Charlie, are you telling me that you would have asked me out if I had not asked Zari?” She placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. If Charlie had not said anything, Nyssa never would have known. Flirting was among the social cues and standards she had missed growing up. 

“I would’ve talked about it with Sara first, but yeah.” Charlie shrugged and made eye contact with Nyssa. “Don’t make a big deal about it, alright? I’ve flirted with most of the people on this ship. You’re just the most clueless. Which is fair given your upbringing. Here, a shirt worthy of a princess.” Grabbing one of the hangers, Charlie handed Nyssa a soft blue shirt, intricate black lines wrapping around the arms and ending at her shoulder blades, like complicated wings. 

This time, Nyssa took Charlie’s suggested piece without question. After putting it on, the silence became uncomfortable and she bumped Charlie’s hip with her own. “I’m glad you are still my friend.”

“As your friend, I can genuinely tell you that you look super hot. Now we should probably go check on dinner, in case Johnno’s set the kitchen on fire.” 

“Let me put on some shoes first. I must ask, can you cook? You have not had kitchen duty in the time that I have spent on the Waverider.”  
Grabbing their definitely-not-water bottle, Charlie laughed. “I’ve lived for thousands of years. Of course, I can cook.” 

Now that she was aware of Charlie’s feelings, Nyssa hesitated to slip her hand in Charlie’s but did so anyway. “What is your favourite meal to cook?” She asked as they made their way to the kitchen. 

“That’s a good question, princess.” They thought for a moment, running through the list of meals they enjoyed most. With Nyssa’s hand in theirs, they were glad they had cleared things up.

“Probably a Mashsi. It’s a rare dish but it’s great, most people haven’t had it before. How about you? Do you have a favourite thing to make?” They turned the corner and Charlie pulled their hand back instantly, seeing Zari. “Oh hey, Z.” 

“Hey Charlie, Nyssa.” Zari had missed out on the awkward moment, instead choosing to look Nyssa up and down. “You look wonderful, babe.” She held out her hand.  
Nyssa eyed Zari’s simple jeans and sweater with a soft smile. “As do you, my dear Zari.” Her gaze fell upon the extended hand and she made a simple choice. With her right, she took back the hand Charlie had taken away from her. With her left, she took Zari’s. “We were conversing about our favourite meals to cook. Charlie’s is Mashsi.” Together, the three of them continued their path. 

Zari looked at Nyssa’s hand in Charlie’s then searched Nyssa’s expression. _“Later”_ she seemed to say. “Oh, that’s cool. What’s yours?” 

“I enjoy making simple things. You may have noticed that I like making my own oatmeal in the morning, while the others fight over the coffee machine.” 

Charlie snorted, their mind going back to that morning. Nate and Constantine had made it five steps to the library with the backup coffee maker when they had tackled the two. There was no way that thing was leaving the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen that. You know very well that Gideon can make your oatmeal, yet you choose to cook it yourself.” 

“At least now we know where Sara’s oatmeal habit comes from,” Charlie added. 

They came to the kitchen, where thankfully, nothing was on fire. John sat on the kitchen counter with his phone in his hand as the large oven counted down minutes. “Hey, guys.” He put his phone down, then eyed the hands. “So I take it the date went well?” 

“Yes, thank you for your advice. May I ask what you have made for tonight?”   
Charlie and Zari let go of Nyssa, moving to the fridge to grab a drink of choice. They let Nyssa take the lead on the conversation with Constantine, given his politeness to the pretty assassin. 

“Yeah, you can. There are pizzas in the oven and I chopped up a bunch of vegetables.” John pointed to the different bowls filled with bell peppers, carrot, and cucumber. “Figured it’d be good to avoid another disaster.” His eyes flicked to Zari.  
“A smart decision,” Nyssa laughed. She too moved to the fridge. “Would you like a drink, John?”

“Yeah, can you toss me a beer, princess?” He held out a hand. 

With a smooth throw, Nyssa got John a beer. She grabbed a bottle of water for herself and nudged the fridge shut. “My nickname seems to be catching on,” she noted. 

John shrugged, twisting his beer open. “Charlie’s right, you do seem like a princess. A badass one with quite some struggle in her past, but a princess.” 

“One who’s earned her right to be called royalty,” Charlie added from the table. 

“What’s up, John I hope you’ve made more than that beer you have there.” Sara arrived, taking John’s beer from him and sipping it. 

“Oy!” He made a wild grab, but Sara was already out of his reach. “For your information, there’ll be pizza and vegetables.” He frowned. “Nyssa gave me that!”  
Sara’s eyes went from Nyssa, in her new outfit, to John, still sitting on the counter. Their friendship still confused her. “Chill, I’ll get you a new one. So what’d I miss?” 

As Nyssa joined Charlie and Zari at the table, John informed Sara of the running conversation.

After handing John a new beer, Sara turned to Nyssa. “So, princess, huh?” 

With Sara at her side, Nyssa shrugged. “Charlie has given me that name because of my ‘heir to the demon’ title. They said I am demon royalty. But I am no royalty, you know what my father was like. It was no kingdom.” 

“That’s true. He wasn’t a king, he was a tyrant. The nickname’s still cute though. But I will be sticking with Nyss.” She leaned against Nyssa’s chair.   
With a tilt of her head, Nyssa said, “that is because you are the only one on this ship who has earned the right to call me that.” 

“Out of curiosity, what happens if we call you that?” Zari leaned to Nyssa, her hand brushing Nyssa’s arm. 

“To you?” Nyssa eyed Zari with a smile. “I will simply ask you not to. Not for the time being.”

Their conversation was interrupted by an extremely loud oven timer.

“Hey Johnno, quick question.” Charlie rubbed their ears with a pained expression. “Why the fuck is that thing so damn loud?!” 

“Oh, I know this one.” Zari sat up. “Last time he and Nate tried to bake cookies but they never heard the oven timer go off. They made charred circles. The fire alarm went off.” 

Sara raised her eyebrows. “How did I miss this?” She eyed the panel on the fabricator. “Gideon, care to explain?”

“You were talking to miss Smoak back home and you wore those noise-cancelling headphones. I did not need to disturb you because Charlie and Zari fixed the problem. Besides, it’s not like you-”

“Thank you, Gideon, no need for more information!” Sara put a stop to her words. 

“I will be needing that information, Gideon. Please tell me later,” John mumbled. He successfully placed the pizzas onto plates and started putting them on the table. “Can someone go get Nate and Behrad? Ava’s not here tonight, right?” 

“She’s back in DC, hanging out with Mona and Nora,” Sara said. She eyed the panel again. “Gideon, where are Nate and Behrad?” 

“In the lab, captain. Would you like me to notify them of dinner?”

“Yeah, tell them we’re going to eat their pizza.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I know! This is extension number I don't even know anymore. Listen. I wanted the perfect ending. It won't fit. Here's a shit ton of words, let me know what you thought.  
> Love,  
> Freckles


	6. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The issues are resolved. I've finally produced an ending.

After dinner, Nyssa and Zari took their dish duty, as Sara went to stop Behrad and Nate from setting the lab on fire. Charlie, Mick, and John went off to do some drinking, which left the kitchen to the two of them. 

“Hey Nyssa, can I ask you something?” 

“Yes, my dear Zari.” Nyssa started clearing the plates, her calloused hands working on their own. 

“Why did you take Charlie’s hand when we were walking here?” Zari too started cleaning up. 

“They are my friend and I enjoy holding hands with friends,” Nyssa stated. She felt Zari’s gaze on her back, but did not attempt to defend her choice any further. There was no reason to.

“Oh. Okay. So, I had a talk with Sara. She says Charlie has a bit of a crush on you.” Her voice was as neutral as it could be, but Nyssa saw the muscles in her hands tremble.

She smiled. “Is that why you reacted in that way? Charlie has made advances on every legend aboard. It is their thing. They have talked about it with me and I do not see a reason to play keepaway with physical affection simply because they were interested. It feels mean. Do you understand that, my dear Zari?” 

“Yes,” Zari sighed. “As long as you get that I’m not here to share you.” 

“I would not expect you to.” 

They finished their chores in a pleasant mood, the tension between them scrubbed away like grease on the plates. Afterwards, they went to Zari’s room, where Zari had set up a simple night. 

“What are we going to do here?” Nyssa eyed the large stack of pillows and blankets in the corner of the room, then turned to Zari’s bed. It was fully made, so that was not the reason for the pile. “I do not understand.” 

Taking Nyssa’s hand, Zari smiled. “I know, and that’s okay. I’m going to show you a childhood tradition. It’s really easy.” She guided Nyssa to the pillows and blankets, plopping down on a large stack. “Here’s the plan. We’re going to build a pillow fort. Have you heard of one of those before?” 

A twinkle appeared in Nyssa’s eyes. “Yes, I have. They are small forts that many children build when they sleep at a friend’s house, correct?” With more care than Zari, she sat down on the carpet, looking up at her date.

“Yes. Have you made one before?” Her hand brushed against Nyssa’s jaw.

“No. But I am sure you can teach me.” 

For the next twenty minutes, they toyed around, spanning sheets and blankets across Zari’s room attached to hidden wires facilitated by Gideon. The pillows were used to keep the bottom parts from shifting, and for the last part, they strung a few battery-powered fairy lights under the roof of their fort. Sitting in the warm glow of the snowflake-shaped lights, Zari watched Nyssa. 

“I love it when you experience new things,” she said, rolling onto her stomach and propping her head up on her elbows. “Your eyes go wide and you get this innocent smile on your face. It doesn’t match your scars at all and it’s so beautiful.” 

Abandoning her usual carefulness, Nyssa lay down on her back, her face just under Zari’s. “You seem to know me so well. Yet we have only known each other for a few weeks.”

“I pay attention.” Zari eyed her date from under her eyelashes.

Sitting up ever so slightly, Nyssa placed a kiss on Zari’s lips. “You have a strong memory, my dear Zari. It is a good quality.” She paused, watching Zari roll away from her. “You are truly wonderful.” 

“Come, sit up.” Pulling Nyssa back into a sitting position, Zari reached under one of the pillows for a silver-coloured children’s crown. “Closer!” 

Obediently, Nyssa shifted until her knees touched Zari’s, eyeing the crown with a curious head tilt. “What is that for?”

With careful precision, Zari placed the crown on Nyssa’s head, a soft contrast showing between the silver and her dark hair. “I hereby crown you queen of the pillowfort.” 

Nyssa reached up, touching her fingertips to the cardboard spikes. “But I have been nicknamed princess?” 

“I know. You’re my queen, though. And you’re queen of the pillowfort. This is just for us.” She smiled at Nyssa’s befuddlement, the silver reflecting stray rays of light around the fort. 

“Thank you, my dear Zari.” Nyssa placed her hands on Zari’s legs, a soft reminder of how they had started their relationship. “But if I am the queen, I must do something. Excuse me.” Swift as a jungle cat, Nyssa left the fort. 

“Where are you going?!” Zari called after her but it was no use. Nyssa was already gone. With a sigh, she lay down on her back, looking up at the fairy lights. “Hey, Gidget?” She tested.

“Yes miss Tarazi?”

“Where’s Nyssa?” She placed her head upon her arms, closing her eyes for a moment. 

“She is currently running through the hallways.” 

“Of course she is,” Zari mumbled. A few minutes later, Nyssa tapped her on the shoulder, scaring Zari to no end. “Why?!” Zari clutched a hand to her chest. “You are scarily silent, I can’t hear anything you do unless you speak during, don’t give me a heart attack.” 

Nyssa blushed and lowered her eyes. “My apologies.” She held a golden crown, a replica of the one on her head, out to Zari. “I have a request,” she said, waiting for Zari to sit up.

“Oh?” Zari returned to her criss-cross position, her eyes on Nyssa instead of the reflective crown.

“Will you be my queen of the pillowfort, my dear Zari?” She looked at Zari with big, hopeful eyes as she extended her hands toward Zari.

“You ran out because you wanted to make me a crown?” 

“Yes. I am sorry I was not prepared.” She waited for Zari to take the crown.

With a smile as bright as the fairy lights, Zari grabbed Nyssa’s hands, pulling the woman forward until Nyssa was on top of her. “You’re adorable. So freaking cute.” She stretched her neck, kissing Nyssa. 

Adjusting so her weight rested upon the knees on either side of Zari, Nyssa took the golden crown. “So you will be my queen?”

“Yes.” 

Smiling, Nyssa placed the crown in Zari’s hair. “There. I hereby crown you my queen.” 

“Awesome,” Zari said. “Now kiss me.” 

“Whatever you wish for, my queen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH LOOK AT THAT. I can barely even remember that this started as a ficlet. I'm going to miss this duo so much, but I promise I'll do a round two. Nyssa/Zari Tomaz style. Since this story started with a prompt, I will be taking prompt suggestions! Please let me know what you thought of this ship and whether you liked the story. I for one have loved writing this, So I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> Love,   
> Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to AssassinStar what do you guys think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
